Syrus Vs Jesse: The Sequel
by Rouvas7x7
Summary: After the events of my previous story "Syrus Vs. Jesse," Syrus finds himself alone and depressed, still harboring infatuation for Jaden. A few months pass and he realizes that he won't let his former "aniki" go. This story is, like the first, meant as a joke. It is going to be darker and more comedic so it's a dark comedy of sorts. CONTAINS SHEER STUPIDITY AND A MANIACAL SYRUS.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to the original "Syrus Vs. Jesse" story that I did. To understand this one, one really needs to read that or they might be lost.**

Syrus knew that he would never be with the one he loved. Jaden, whom was now married to the one Syrus hated most of all - Jesse Anderson, rejected Syrus during their third year at Duel Academy and he made it no secret that even after seven years, he still rejected him. Torn and anguished by the loss of his beloved "Aniki," Syrus laid in the waves that fateful night when he crashed the Duel Academy class reunion before Jesse's greatest beast blasted him with its attack, destroying the evil duel spirit of Berserk Gorilla that had fused itself with Syrus. He wanted to drown so that he wouldn't have to go on without Jaden any longer. He had no one - Zane disowned him; Alexis and the others shunned him for his atrocious behavior; and worst of all, Jaden hated him and would never love him because of Jesse. That unfortunate reality echoed across his mind, reminding him of everyone he lost in his pursuit of selfish lust for the one that used to be his best friend.

"Jaden, I love you still after all these years. Don't you remember what we had before _he _came along and ruined everything? How could you forget me, _ aniki_?" sobbed Syrus as the waves washed over him. He was going to let himself drown, but something inside him told him to keep going.

It had been nearly five months since the Duel Academy class reunion where Syrus Truesdale went off the deep end, utterly humiliating himself before everyone is his last final effort to win Jaden's love. He sat alone in his apartment, depressed and angry over his demise five months prior. His pet chinchilla had ran away and apparently found a new and happier home with someone down the street. Syrus didn't care. All he wanted was either to steal Jaden away from Jesse or to somehow make Jesse pay for "stealing" Jaden from him.

"I'll make that son of a Norwegian bitch pay," muttered Syrus to himself as he scratched under his arm, insulting Jesse's homeland.

He had really let himself go in the past five months. He had not showered in a week nor had he applied any deodorant to his body in over a month and it showed. He gazed through his bloodshot eyes - puffy and strained from all the alcohol he had consumed, as he tossed another can of cheap beer across the room. In fact, the entire floor of his living room was covered in empty and crushed beer cans. Because of the sad state of his life, he drank himself away, hoping that maybe someday all the booze would make him forget about Jaden - the one he was infatuated with.

"I just need to find a way to get what I want. I'm not finished with Jaden yet and I'll never be until he's mine."

Syrus stepped out of his house and began walking down the sidewalk. He found himself doing this a lot these days. He looked up at the gloomy sky and remembered that he had to soon be at work. He waited tables in a diner and it was a horrible job in his view. He hated it all - scraping gum off the bottoms of tables; dealing with moody customers; and saying "Can I take your order" over and over again. Recently his boss had severely cut back his hours due to both his mood and his poor hygiene and gave to him an ultimatum: either he'd clean himself up or he'd be fired. He still hadn't cleaned himself up and he did not care either way.

"I hate my boss."

Hearing a squeaky sound behind him, Syrus turned around to see rats following him as he walked down the side walk. They were attracted to his stench that was brought about by his poor hygiene and this was not the first time they followed him down the sidewalk on his way to work. If his boss knew…

"Get away from me!" whined Syrus as he ran faster, nearly outrunning them.

When he found himself at work, he signed in and took his position at the cash register. His boss came through the door and took one look at him, glaring at what he saw.

"Syrus, I told you to clean yourself up or you're outa here and you still haven't! Get outta here! I can't have you serving my customers like that. I mean it, you're fired!"

"Shut up," shouted Syrus as he flipped him the middle finger and stormed out of the diner.

About halfway to his apartment, he encountered the rats again. It was as if they were waiting for him and although he tried to walk around them, they began following him anyway.

"Stupid things!" whined Syrus as he kicked one, causing it to squeal as it lifted itself up. This was a big mistake for all of the rats started squealing and from a nearby ally many more rats came rushing out. Frightened, Syrus screamed and ran as fast as he could to his apartment. The rats were trailing him and he was disgusted utterly. He ran, screaming at the top of his lungs, just barely making it to his apartment door and slamming it so that the legion of rats could not get in. Pissed and tire, Syrus threw himself upon the cheap couch and lay in total apathy.

"I hate everyone. At the rate my life is going, the only thing that could make it better is Jaden. I better start working on that plan to get back my aniki…"

For the rest of the afternoon, Syrus contemplated a plan on how to make Jaden love him. He thought about kidnapping him, but that seemed to extreme and would Jaden really love him if he did that to him? He also thought about bribing him. Yeah, that could work, but it would be much too difficult for Syrus was, well, poor. Frustrated, Syrus threw himself upon his couch, stuffing his face with pork rinds he bought from Walmart. There was one particular pork rind that he kept in his moth for some time, licking it and sucking on it as he pretended that it was a certain part of Jaden's body, until it melted from his saliva wearing it away.

"I need my Jaden," thought Syrus to himself. He took his television remote and started banging it against his forehead out of his frustration, while hoping that something would come to him.

"I got nothing, dang it!"

He lay on his couch, sobbing, until he thought of something sinister.

"I could do what I did last and… No, I can'. It's too dangerous and besides, they defeated me. I mean, could I?" pondered Syrus to himself as he got up off his couch and ran to the broom closet, tripping on one of his crushed beer cans he had tossed onto the floor.

"Ow, that hurt!" shouted the blue haired boy as he lifted himself to his feet, continuing to the broom closet where he kept the forbidden card that could potentially lead to Jaden's affection.

"Jaden will love me whether he wants to or not!" whispered Syrus to himself as he clenched his fist.

Jaden and Jesse were relaxing in their pent house at the top of one of the skyscrapers in Domino. Jaden was laying on the couch, reminiscing about his days at Duel Academy as Jesse was editing his deck. They both had the day off and it had been a while since such a thing occurred for each of them had such demanding schedules in the dueling pro-leagues. It was nice to have a day to themselves.

"So, do you want to do anything special today, J?" asked Jesse.

"Not particularly. I was thinking of maybe going to the mall and buying a new outfit."

"Alright, we cold do that. I'd like to go out myself for once and just have a nice day."

"We'll need to disguise ourselves though. We're bound to be recognized if we go out in public. You know that, right?"

"Of course."

MEANWHILE…

"Hahaha, it's perfect. I'll just fuse myself with my old friend, Berserk Gorilla, and we'll cause havoc downtown. Yes, this is my most clever scheme yet," laughed Syrus to himself as he pulled out the card that he locked away for so many months after the tragic event at the class reunion. I'll give my demands and Jaden will surely be mine. He'll have to for the sake of his friends and the citizens of Domino City."

Syrus stared adamantly at the Berserk Gorilla Card and in his other hand, he held the Polymerization card. He knew it would be dangerous and that is why he took the precaution of stepping out to his backyard before he performed the deathly ritual.

"I fuse myself with Berserk Gorilla!" and so it happened. Syrus' muscles enlarged to abnormal rates, his eyes turned piercing blue, he grew light blue fur all over his body, and finally, his height reached twenty feet or higher. His laughed before making his way to th street as dozens of his neighbors stared in horror at him. He toppled cars and ripped fire hydrants out of the ground as he ran through the streets, eventually making his way to the main plaza of Domino. He grabbed three innocent peoplee and held them in his clutches, threatening to eat them, if Jaden Yuki did not surrender himself to him.

"Jaden Yuki! Where are you? If you want these people to be spared than you'll give yourself to me!"

The police came and started shooting at Syrus, but it was to no good. His fat was too thick for their bullets to effectively penetrate. All he did was laugh in his squeaky yet terrifying gorilla-esque voice that thundered across the city. He knew that Jaden would come, he just had to.

MEANWHILE…

"You ready, J" asked Jesse as he put on his coat.

"Yeah," said Jaden as he was flipping through the television channels before turning to the local news station.

"We now bring you news of a giant, blue gorilla that is terrorizing downtown Domino. It has captured multiple people and is threatening to devour them if the famous duelist Jaden Yukidoes not surrender himself to it. Police have tried their best to contain the beast, but all efforts have failed."

Jaden was speechless. He stared at the screen and nearly had a heart attack as it showed the video footage of Syrus causing havoc downtown.

"Jesse! You better come see this."

"What is it? What… That little asshole, he's at it again, dang it!"

"What are we going to do? We can't just let him devour those people!"

"I'll go down there and summon Rainbow Dragon and blast him to oblivion is what I'll do," stated Jesse angrily.

"I'm going with you."

The two of them rushed to the scene downtown to find their friends standing in the crowd.

"I hate him. I can't believe he and I share the same blood," admitted Zane, shamefully.

"We're here to stop this!" shouted Jaden.

"You guys are here. Don't do anything dangerous," warned Alexis

"We got this covered," assured Jaden before he made his way through the crowds to the area where Syrus was. He was smashing everything in sight with the exception of people. In his one hand, he still had the three victims, who were all shivering for their lives, while he rampaged.

"Syrus, I'm here!" declared Jaden with confidence and courage.

The big gorilla turned his head to Jaden as his eyes lit up with delight. He dropped the three people and lunged at Jaden before Jesse could even summon Rainbow Dragon to finish the job. Grabbing Jaden, he smooched him and jumped to a building and began scaling it.

"Jaden!" shouted Jesse, knowing that it was far too dangerous to summon Rainbow Dragon because its blast would decimate the building as well as the gorilla climbing it.

"I can't risk harming innocent people," whispered Jesse to himself.

Jesse stood, wtching as Jaden was carried away from him, screaming for his life as Syrus carried him to the top of the building.

"What're you gonna do with me?" demanded Jaden.

"Hehehe, Jaden, you and I can finally be together at last. At first, I thought resorting to this kind of thing wasn't worth it, but now I know that it is. We're gonna be lovers forever!"

"JESSE!"

"JADEN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY DISTURBING AND SEEMS LIKE IT COULD BE A HORROR MOVIE. WARNING: CONTAINS NUDITY AND A VERY CRAZY AND MANIACAL PLOT LINE IN WHICH JADEN IS THE VICTIM OF MUCH TORTURE AND EVENTUALLY RAPE.**

Jaden's mind was spinning. Over buildings the great, blue ape jumped as if he was a gymnast, dangling Jaden high above the streets of Domino. The traumatized boy was about to vomit as his former best friend's thigh, which was covered in thick, light blue hair, smacked against his head. If it wasn't for all the fat underneath Syrus' skin cushioning the assault, Jaden's head surely would have been smashed from hitting Syrus' rough flesh underneath the fur. Screaming , Jaden called out, beggging for help from someone.

"JESSE, ALEXIS, ZANE, JIM, AXEL, TYRANNO, NEOS, YUBEL, JESSE, SOMEONE!"

"Hehehe, silly aniki," laughed Syrus. "You think they can help you get away from me? I'd like to see them try. We're gonna be best friends forever, aniki, and you're gonna like it. When we get home, we can watch soap operas, play chicken in my pool, water my cactus, and then read celebrity gossip magazines while we talk about boys and munch on tofu bars. It'll be the best. Hehehehehehe."

"Syrus, you perverted, blue-headed, little monkey, let me the hell go!"

"I'M A GORILLA! There's a difference. Hmp… Now, I'm really not going to let you go, aniki. As punishment, when we bake cookies in my plastic toy oven, I'm not gonna let you lick the spoon!"

"Like I care!" screamed Jaden.

"Oh, you will care," replied Syrus vindictively before he licked his lips. "I can already taste the cookie dough, yum."

"JESSE!"

"Shut up! Jesse can't hear you from here. He's way back at the town plaza probably sobbing because he knows he'll never see you again. Hehehe!" taunted Syrus.

"I'm right here, Syrus!" shouted Jesse from behind. He was riding atop Sapphire Pegasus and Cobalt Eagle was flying alongside him. Upon seeing him, Jaden suddenly felt relief.

"You! I thought I took care of you way back there. Well, I got some news for ya. Jaden's is my aniki, not your's, and he never will be your's ever again!" shouted Syrus.

"Shut up, you gargantuan monkey! J, I got your deck. I summon Elemental Hero Neos!"

Suddenly, Neos erupted out of Jaden's deck and lunged himself at Syrus, punching him right in the butt.

"Ow, that hurt!" screamed Syrus as his gigantic, blue, furry butt cheeks giggled, thanks to the punch.

"His fat's too thick," said Neos.

"We gotta kick it up a notch then," replied Jesse. "Yubel!"

Suddenly, she came bursting out of Jaden's deck and shot herself directly at Syrus, attempting to claw at his face while Neos repeatedly punched him in the stomach.

"Ow, that hurts!" yelled Syrus.

In an abrupt rage of anger, Syrus angrily grabbed both Neos and Yubel and threw them into the distance. Thinking fast, Jesse recalled them back to Jaden's deck.

"I made myself extra strong because I drained the power of many of my Roid cards and it made me really super muscular!" laughed Syrus.

"Or fatter…" muttered Jaden to himself.

Sapphire Pegasus closed in on Syrus, whom was still jumping from building top to building top, as Cobalt Eagle attempted to peck his eyes out.

"Dumb bird, get off me!"

"Get him, Cobalt Eagle!" encouraged Jesse as blood started to drip from Syrus' face.

"Agh!" yelled Syrus as he tossed Cobalt Eagle back at Jesse, barely recalling him to his deck.

"I can't summon Rainbow Dragon because his blast would just be too powerful to use in the city around all these buildings. A lot of people could really get hurt," thought Jesse to himself.

Syrus grabed hold of Sapphire Pegasus and sent it spiraling down hundreds of feet to the concrete below as Jesse screamed for his life before being saved by Zane's Cyberdark Dragon.

"Where is Jaden?" asked Zane. Alexis stood alongside him and her expression bore sheer apprehension.

"He's up there," struggled Jesse as he pointed to the building tops.

Syrus used his power to vanish from the rooftops, teleporting to his apartment's backyard before transforming back into his normal self. Jaden, whom was knocked out, was silent and still as th dead of night as he lay on the grass. Syrus smiled maniacally as he contemplated just what to do with Jaden.

About an hour later, Jaden awoke from his coma. Something didn't feel right. He felt around his waist something rough and tight and just what was he sitting on? He looked down and to his horror, he saw the ropes that were tying him to a small, plastic blue chair that looked like something an elementary school student would sit on. Also, his was bare chested and he saw his shirt thrown in the corner of the room. The chair was bolted to the cheap, blue carpet and despite his best efforts, Jaden could not escape the disturbing, little spot.

"Jaden, look what I got," teased the voice of Syrus. He stood merely feet away from Jaden, taking a tray out of the toy, plastic oven that he spoke of earlier. "Mmm, yummy. I just love cookies. They're so delicious," he said in a voice that sounded like that of a prostitute as he held before his face the spoon that had smeared upon it the raw cookie dough. Jaden scowled.

"Syrus, what the hell is all this? Let me go!"

"We're having love muffin bonding time, Jaden. It's a shame that you were such a bad boy earlier. Because of that, I'm not going to let you lick the spoon. Syrus stuck out his tongue, licking the spoon slowly and smoothly and as the raw cookie dough made its way into his mouth, he uttered sounds that showcased his absolute joy from the taste.

"Syrus, get a plate. That's disgusting!" shrieked Jaden.

"Mmm, you're just jealous because I'm not letting you lick the spoon, Jaden, but trust me, it'll be okay because later on you're going to get to lick something else of mine. Hehehehe."

"SYRUS! I hate you! Let me out of here!"

Syrus, dressed in the same outfit he wore to the Duel Academy class reunion, raised his eye brow. He had on the skin tight blue jeans, the white and loose button-up of a belly-button shirt covered in light blue polka dots, the blue platform shoes, and a whole lot of blush. He looked at his aniki, contemplating his next move.

"What are you doing?" panicked Jaden. As Syrus began to approach him with the spoon.

"I'm gonna make you even more yummy than I thought possible," began Syrus as he started to use the spoon to smear the raw cookie dough all over Jaden's face, neck, and chest. "I'm buttering you up, baby," laughed Syrus.

"Quit it, Syrus!"

Within a minute, Jaden's upper body was covered in raw cookie dough and Syrus stared at it, proud of his bodacious work of art. Jaden could tell that he was about to begin licking him in a matter of seconds. Afraid for his life, Jaden began shouting for Jesse again.

"No, no, Jaden. You're mine now, remember?" taunted Syrus as he pulled some clothes off a shelf in the corner of the room. He began stripping and much to Jaden's horror, he exposed his light blue thong. "Jaden, I bet you think I'm going to stay in this outfit, but well, I'm not. I have something else in mind, but first I want you to take a nice, good look at me while I'm ninety nine percent naked."

"Ew, I don't wanna look at you, you sick pervert."

` "Look at me!" snapped Syrus as he smacked Jaden in the face with the large, metal spoon.

Syrus held his hand against his hip and posed as if he were a runway model. His frail little body, frightened Jaden to no end, not because of how it looked, but because of whose body it was. After about a minute of Jaden staring, Syrus began to put on his new outfit and at first, Jaden couldn't tell what it was, but soon realized that it was a cheap vampire costume.

"Jaden, we're onna take a little trip down Memory Lane. Remember Camula from the Shadow Riders? Well, I thought I'd dress up like her while I bite your neck and feast on your cookie dough covered body."

"Syrus, you're sick! JESSE!"

"Aniki, I love you," laughed Syrus as he began licking Jaden's ribs.

"Ew, Ugh, Syrus, quit it!" yelled Jaden as he began struggling against the ropes that bound him.

"It's no us, Jaden," laughed Syrus, whom continued licking the cokie dough off his beloved aniki.

For the next fifteen minutes, Jaden struggled and squirmed against Syrus' sexual assault and as the cookie dough gradually vanished from the surface of his flesh, he cringed in sheer disgust. When Syrus reached his neck, he decided to do something a bit different and focused his attention in one particular spot before he sunk his teeth into it and suctioned the skin.

"Agh!" screamed Jaden as Syrus laughed childishly.

"I'm giving you a love bite, Jaden. Don't you like it?" asked Syrus.

"I hate you, Syrus!"

"Mmm… tastes like aniki. I love you, Jaden.

Syrus held his love bite for about five minutes before releasing it. On Jaden's skin was a huge hickey which served as a painful reminder of this terrible day. Syrus finished licking all the cookie dough off Jaden's face before he turned on the television and began watching cheap, generic soap operas that Jaden hated.

"Syrus, at least put on something good if you're gonna torture me!"

"Oh, Jaden, I love these shows. You'll love them too, eventually."

"What do you mean 'eventually,' Syrus?"

"I mean that I'm never letting you go, aniki. We're gonna stay together forever," said syrus as he sat on the couch, still clothed in his vampire costume. He began munching on pork rinds as began to tear up at the sitcom while Jaden gagged.

"At least put on Dueling Netowkr, Syrus, damn it!"

"Why? So I can be reminded of everything I never succeeded in in life!" shouted Syrus. Jaden knew that he must have hit a bad nerve.

Syrus reached for his spoon and smacked Jaden across the face three times.

"That's what you get for reminding me of everything I never succeeded in, aniki! Hmp."

Jaden closed his eyes, hoping to escape into his mind from this sad reality that he was living,, but after a few seconds, he heard Syrus voice once again.

"Open your eyes!"

"Someone help me!" sobbed Jaden.

After sitting through a three hour marathon of Syrus' bad sitcoms, Jaden finally felt as if he could breathe, although temporarily and until he saw what Syrus had in store for him next. The blue-haired boy left the room for a few minutes before he came back with a cheap, blow-up swimming pool for small children. He began blowing air into it and set it in the middle of the living room, next to where Jaden was bound. He then making numerous trips to the kitchen, each time bringing back a large bucket full of water from his sink and pouring it in the pool. The pool soon was filled with water and Syrus began to strip once again, wearing only his light blue thong. He poured soap in the water and bubbles covered its surface.

"Oh, I forgot something," said Syrus.

He ran into the other room and returned with something Jaden totally expected of him - a roid shaped, circular, rubber floatation device meant for a four-year-old. He got in the shallow water of the pool and held on tightly to his floatation device. Jaden burst out laughing.

"That pool's only like three feet deep. Whataya need that thing for?"

Syrus glared in a deep silence before reaching for the spoon and smacking Jaden across the face once again.

"That's what you get. Now, Jaden, we're gonna have super fun awesome lover swim time I want you to stick your feet in the water and I'm going to massage them to show you how much I love you."

"Ew, Syrus, I don't want…"

"Stick them in!" shouted Syrus

Jaden complied for the pool was directly in front of the chair he was tied to and he stuck his bare feet into the shallow water and felt Syrus start to massage them. As creepy as it was, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be until Syrus decided to get even creepier.

"Jaden, this one's for you, tootz."

Syrus grabbed Jaden's right foot and stuck it inside his thong. Concealed by the water, Jaden, at first, had no idea what Syrus had just done with his foot, but within seconds realized it.

"Ew!" shouted Jaden as he kicked Syrus right in the balls, making the blue0haired boy scream loudly. Jaden's foot was released and syrus began sobbing at how badly his crotch was hurting.

"You think you can use my fot to massage your crotch? You're an even bigger pervert than I thought!"

Syrus jumped out of the water and went running into the other room. Jaden, both relieved and frightened about what was yet to come, took a deep breath and tried his best to break free of the ropes that bound him. A minute or so later, Syrus chuckled before coming back into the room with a baseball and some blue lipstick.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he shouted as he slowly crept towards Jaden and shoved the baseball in his mouth so that he could no longer speak. Syrus then applied to his own lips the blue lipstick as he began smooching Jaden's flesh once again and covering it in his own saliva. Jaden was ready to vomit at any second and if he did, he was aiming for Syrus' head. Appalled and disgusted by the torture he was currently undergoing, Jaden tried to scream, but he could not because of the baseball stuck in his mouth. Syrus made no secret that he was enjoying every moment of this tragic day.

MEANWHILE…

"And he just ran off with Jaden to God-knows-where! It was horrible!" yelled Jesse to his friends, who were all gathered at his house. "We gotta track him down. Where's he live?"

"I can't find him anywhere on the public reconds," said Axel as he researched Syrus' personal address. "He must have used a fake alias to live under the radar for the past couple months."

Most disturbed of all was Zane, who mhad his head bowed in sheer disbelief, ashamed of the fact that he was actually blood related to Syrus.

"I say when we find out where the little brat is, we march right in his base of operations and steal back the sarg. We'll give the enemy a taste of his own medicine," swore Tyranno.

"I can't believed he sunk this low," said Alexis.

"Yep, the little varmint really went off the deep end," scowled Jim.

"He's probably raping him right now," said Jesse.

BACK AT SYRUS' APARTMENT…

Jaden, scared for all the right reasons, glanced around, but he could see nothing. The room was completely dark and he had no idea where Syrus was. He was expecting him to show up at any moment and to do something rape-related. Suddenly, jaden felt something tickling his bare feet. It was furry, but it didn't quite feel like hair. It was as if it was crawling up his leg. He struggled all that he could, but could not break the hold of the ropes and remained a stranded as a victim to whatever sick game Syrus planned to play next.

Suddenly, a few candles within the pitch-dark room suddenly became lit and in the dim light of the dark room, Jaden saw Syrus, almost fully naked. The blue-haired boy was wearing only his signature blue thong, but bore many strange accessories including patted shoulder pads with chains hanging from them, midnight blue stripper boots, and tied around his waist was a chain. His nails were painted dark cblue and he bore the same dark blue lipstick as earlier. On his chest were painted in the same shade of lipstick many risqué signs and perverted slogans indicating his deep desire for Jaden. Terrified, Jaden's heart nearly stopped as he watched Syrus close in on him, chuckling in the candlelight.

"Now the real fun begins, aniki…"

**STAY TUNED FOR PART THREE - THE FINALE AND CONCLUSION TO THE EPIC SYRUS VS. JESSE SAGA. COMING SOON.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I now proudly present the final installment in the sequel trilogy to the epic "Syrus Vs. Jesse" saga. It is ridiculous, outrageous, bombastic, and contains a sex act, sort of. You have been warned.**

It had been twelve hours since Jaden Yuki had been captured and carried off by the gargantuan, blue ape form of Syrus Truesdale. Syrus after all these years was still refusing to give up on his beloved aniki, going to the extremity of using the power of the evil duel spirit Berserk Gorilla to transform himself into that massive creature and causing utter chaos in Domino City and what was even scarier was that it was for Jaden - all for him. After he captured him and tortured him all day, Syrus took it to a new level and if Jaden refused, he threatened to transform back into ape form and destroy the city.

"Jaden, you give the best sex I've ever seen!" screamed Syrus as he thrust his almost fully naked body, which was heavily strapped to Jaden, as they hung three thousand feet above the ocean. All that both of them were wearing was a thong. Syrus had on his signature blue one and since Jaden didn't own any, he forced him to wear one of his - another blue one that was super, ultra tight on him.

They were dangling from a suspension wire attached to Syrus' trusty Stealthroid duel spirit as it soared over the Japanese coastline, evading the detection of radar via its special ability.

"Ah!" screamed Jaden, almost fully naked himself, as Syrus continued to trust his nude crotch against his own while the wind blew against them abrasively.

"Jaden, doesn't this feel good?" asked Syrus, clearly aroused.

"Only you would kidnap me, torture me all day, and than strap me to yourself, NAKED, and dangle us from the bottom of your stupid Roid plane thing thousands of feet above the ocean you sicko!"

"Oh, Jaden, don't cry. Pimp Daddy Sy will take away all your pain, yeah…"

"Jesse!"

"Give it up. He can't hear you. And no one can detect us because of my Stealhroid's ability. Face it, you're mine, aniki!"

"Ah!" screamed Jaden as the two of them went spiraling downward at a thousand or more miles per hour, thanks to Stealthroid deciding to make the ride more turbulent.

"Normally, I'd be terrified of this kind of thing, but when I'm with you, I'm fearless," admitted Syrus as Stealthroid swooped back up, reaching its previous altitude. "I don't even care that its freezing up here. Long as I'm with you, Tootz."

"Don't call me, Tootz!"

"I'll call you what I want because you're mine now, aniki. Hehehe!"

"Syrus, you pervert…"

"It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" laughed Syrus.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived back at Syrus' apartment and it was one in the morning. Jaden's hands were chained and Syrus threatened that if he tried to escape, he would transform back into ape form and destroy the entire city. Jaden knew that he could not take the risk of such a catastrophe.

"Ugh, get this thing off me!" sobbed jaden as he tried to pull off the super ultra tight, blue thing that Syrus forced him to put on."

"Ooh, Jaden, you're trying to strip for me," laughed Syrus as Jaden struggled with all his might to take off the thong. He thought his balls were going to burst at any second.

"Syrus, I hate you and I am not trying to put on a show for you!"

"Ooh, you make me so horny, Jaden. I just wanna eat you up, lover! Rawr!"

Jaden had never been more disgusted in his entire life. Nothing… not the Shadow Riders, not Yubel, not the White Light, not Nghtshroud had ever appalled and disgusted him as much as Syrus had on this day. He was willing to do anything to get himself away from the blue-haired boy, even desiring to go to drastic extremes.

"I'm gonna get some popcorn that I'm gonna use for out next act," smiled Syrus as he left the living room.

Jaden started sobbing to himself, wondering where the hell Jesse was. He coul hear Syrus opening a generic bag of microwave popcorn while humming to himself. Thinking faster than he ever had before, he hoped for an escape route, but still knew the ultimate fate of many lives if he tried to leave. Was Syrus bluffing? He hoped so.

"Jaden! I got my pop corn and now I want you to dance for me, aniki. Dance!"

"I'm not dancing for you, you pervert!"

"Dance!" shouted Syrus as he held up the Berserk Gorilla card.

Terrified, Jaden began dancing like he never had before and Syrus loved it, throwing popcorn at him while laughing.

"I hate this!" sobbed Jaden.

"I' love it!" joyously disagreed Syrus as he stuffed his face, almost choking on the wonderful popcorn he was eating when suddenly a new and disturbing idea struck him. "Hey Jaden, how 'bout some 'a this?"

"Ah!" screamed Jaden as Syrus stuffed his mouth with a fistful of popcorn.

"Keep dancing while you chew it!" demanded Syrus as he stuffed more in Jaden's mouth.

"This is the last straw," thought Jaden to himself. While Syrus stuffed his mouth with another fistful, he bit down on it as hard as he could.

"Ow!" yelled Syrus as he shouted and tears started falling down his face.

"Hmp…"

"That hurt! Why'd you do that? Answer me!"

Jaden looked and could see the bite marks on the blue-haired boy's delicate hand. Laughing, he couldn't help but believe Syrus got his just desserts. Resorting back to his old technique, Syrus grabbed the metal spoon from earlier in the day and beat Jaden with it multiple times.

"YOU. BAD. ANIKI!" spanked Syrus as he delivered pain to Jaden.

"This is ridiculous!"

"No! What's ridiculous is that you still try to resist me after all I've done for you!"

"What have you done for me?" demanded Jaden, clearly pissed off.

"I've taken you skydiving, fed you raw cookie dough, and given you more live and affection than Jesse ever could and you still don't appreciate me. I'm sick of it! I want you to love me like you do Jesse. It's not fair!" shouted Syrus as he continued to spank Jaden with the spoon. "I even gave you one of my thongs!"

"Yeah and look how tight it on me!"

"Tight… or sexy!?"

"Oh my goodness…"

That night, Jaden, still in Syrus' super tight, blue thong lay on the floor of the dark living room, chained to the couch, sobbing. He could hear Syrus snoring from his bedroom and it was the worst case of it that he had ever heard, even worse than when he had to room with Chumley his freshmen year at Duel Academy.

"I hate this. I just want out. Jesse, where are you?" cried Jaden to himself as he imagined his beautiful husband surrounded by all their friends.

Suddenly, he heard something. It wasn't coming from the bedroom because Syrus' obnoxious snoring could still be heard. It was… the front door! It was as if someone was trying to open it from the outside.

"Jesee? I'm saved!" rejoiced Jaden to himself as he heard it open quietly.

"This is it," whispered a voice. It sounded like Axel.

"Ew, I can't believe he really lives here. Look how junky this neighborhood is," whispered the voice of Alexis.

"Shush… We gotta be quiet as possible and find Jaden," whispered the voice of Tyranno.

"Over here, guys!" whispered Jaden as quiet as he could so that they could still hear him.

Shining a flashlight, the gang found Jaden in his miserable state, almost fully naked and sobbing on the floor. Their expressions were nothing less than flabbergasted. They knew Syrus was low, but not this low…

"Jaden!" whispered Jesse as he ran t his husband. "I can see he's chained you."

"Yeah…"

"Here, I'll help with that," whispered Axel as he came over and began to undo the lock on the chains.

"Jaden, you'll need these," whispered Tyranno as he held Jaden's clothes, which he had picked up from the corner Syrus threw them in.

"Done," whispered Axel and Jaden was free.

"Thank you," whispered Jaden, almost crying as he ripped off the thong and hurriedly put on his clothes.

"Ya'll right, mate?" whispered Jim in his Australian accent.

"Honestly, no," whispered Jaden in response.

He looked around and they were there, all his friends - Jesse, Jim, Axel, Tyranno, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus. It truly was a rescue mission.

Once he was fully dressed, he silently thanked them before they all made a run for the door. Suddenly, the lights turned on and the voice of Syrus was heard.

"Where do you all think you're going with my aniki?" demanded Syrus as he stood in plane sight.

"We're not afraid of you, Syrus!" said Axel loud and confident, charging his weapon of a duel disk.

"Yeah, what he said!" stated Tyranno.

"It took us forever to find this place, but we did and now we're taking back Jaden!" said Alexis.

""You're not going anywhere with my aniki because he's mine!" shouted Syrus.

Zane rolled his eyes and said what had to be said.

"Syrus, I can't believe I'm actually related to you. Even the rest of our family has disowned you after what you did at the Duel Academy reunion last year. You've just turned into such a brat and if you really think that Jaden will ever love you than you're sorely mistaken."

Those words, like a knife, pierced Syrus' mental stability, causing him to glare even more grim at all of them. His anger was already boiling and he wanted to make it clear to all of them that he owned Jaden, Jaden belonged only to him and to no one else…

"That's it! If I can't have my aniki than no one can!"

Syrus curled his fists and began shaking all over his body. His face and eyes squinted to an extreme, showcasing an absolutely horrifying expression of terror. In fact, it looked like he was constipated. A blue aura started glowing around him and from his thong he pulled out the Berserk Gorrila card, but something was different this time. His Roid deck, which was sitting upon the shelf next to him, began glowing. A new transformation was occurring and it was not going to be pretty.

"Retreat, retreat!" shouted Tyranno and the entire gang ran out of the apartment, leaving Syrus to his misery.

By the time they began running down the street, they turned their heads to witness a deadly explosion. Syrus' apartment was no more. There was a huge cloud of smoke and rubble was sent cascading in all directions.

"Here's your deck, J," said Jesse as he handed Jaden's deck back to him.

"What just happened?" asked Atticus.

"…"

From the cloud of smoke was Syrus, whom had once again absorbed the power of Berserk Gorilla, transforming him into a giant, blue ape, but something was different this time. He had metallic armor covering most of his body.

"He must've absorbed the power of the Roid deck too!" said Jesse.

Syrus pounded on his chest and roared into the night before he began chasing the gang down the street. Thinking fast, Zane summoned Cyberdark Dragon to hold off his former brother. Zane then played the trap card Inter Dimensional Matter Transporter and all of them were warped to the central plaza of Domino City while Cyberdark Dragon held off Syrus back in his own neighborhood.

"What are we gonna do!" panicked Alexis. "He might try and destroy the whole city if we don't kill him tonight!"

"Pretty soon it's gonna be dawn and everyone'll be rising," said Jim.

"We have to stop Syrus now!" yelled Jesse.

Suddenly, Zane sensed that his dragon was destroyed by Syrus and he felt a pain sere through his body.

"Ugh, he just finished off my dragon. He's headed here right now!"

"We couldn't fight him in that neighborhood anyway because there's too many innocent people around. They could get hurt. Right now, we're the only ones here, so let's finish him off here and now!" declared Alexis adamantly.

"Alright, it's only a matter of time until he get's here," said Jaden. "Earlier today, he told me this would be the first place he'd destroy if I ran away from him."

"That little varmint's got some serious attachment issues," said Jim.

"Obviously," replied Zane.

Within minutes, they could hear the quaking streets and knew that he was approaching. The giant metal ape Syrus had arrived and began smashing everything in sight. Cocked, locked, and ready to rock, everyone readied their duel disks, prepared to summon their most trusted duel spirits.

"Go, Volcanic Doomfire!" shouted Axel.

"Cyber End Dragon!" shouted Zane.

"White Night Dragon!" shouted Alexis.

"Ultimate Tyranno!" shouted Tyranno.

"Megarock Dragon!" shouted Jim.

"Elemtnal Hero Neos!" shouted Jaden.

"and lastly, Rainbow Dragon!" shouted Jesse.

All of the monsters erupted like cannon fire from their owner's deck, prepared to defend the city and take on Syrus, whom was causing utter destruction and chaos. He turned to see all the recently summoned Duel Spirits staring him down, but he was unafraid. He roared and charged at them, grabbing Cyber End Dragon's middle head and trying to rip it off.

"Rainbow Dragon, fire!" shouted Jesse as his greatest beast charged its blast, unleashing it on Syrus, whom dodged it.

"You see," shouted the giant ape. "In my study of the occult side of Duel Monsters, I've found that it's possible to absorb the power of other monsters if you know how to exploit them the right way! I've absorbed the powers of all my Roid monsters so I'm way stronger now than I was before! Hehehehehehe!"

"Syrus, you sicko, you've exploited your monsters just so you can be stronger?" questioned Jaden.

"Exactly! Wouldn't you have done the same?"

"Never!" shouted Jaden in reply.

=Syrus began pounding on his stomach as if It were a drum and from it, massive waves of energy exploded in all directions, shattering many of the windows of the buildings all around them.

"Super Sonic Belly Bounce Attack!"

"Syrus, stop it!" commanded Jaden.

"Well, I'll show you what true power is all about, aniki!"

With that threat, Syrus began scaling a building at an amazing speed, dodging all blasts aimed at him. It seemed that even the god-like Rainbow Dragon was having quite difficulty defeating him because of all the power he had absorbed in the past few months not only from his Roid monsters, but from the Duel Monsters Spirit World itself via the guidance of the evil duel spirit Berserk Gorilla, whom wanted to use Syrus to cause destruction throughout the world.

"Cyber End Dragon, shoot him down! Show no mercy!" commanded Zane with ferocity.

The great machine dragon aimed its strident blast attack at Syrus, but he deflected it, firing it directly back at Zane's monster.

"How can he be so powerful?" demanded Zane.

"What're we gonna do? He'll destroy the whole city if we don't stop him!" panicked Jesse.

"We have to try something new! Summon more duel spirits!" commanded Jaden.

With it, Alexis summoned a few of her Cyber Dancers, Zane Cyberdark Dragon, Jim a few of his fossil monsters, Tyranno Black Tyranno, and Jaden a few of his Elemental Heroes.

"Attack pattern delta!" ordered Jaden as his Elemental Hereos did their best to overwhelm Syrus, whom was atop a building, but failing utterly.

Syrus than unleashed a devastating blast of energy, destroying all of the Elemental Heroes except for Neos. He jumped up and down and the building structure was shaking, much to the horror of the gang.

"I hope there's no one in there!" said Axel. "This isn't the time for me to be doing a rescue mission!"

"Cyberdark Dragon, pierce him right in the heart!" demanded Zane and with it, his Syrus and attempted to jab in the heart, but Syrus grabbed him by the stinger and sent him plummeting to the ground.

"This is bad," notified Alexis.

"Ya think?" replied Jim sarcastically.

"If I could unleash Rainbow Dragon's true power, I think we could destroy him," began Jesse. "but it's way too big a risk. A blast like that from my dragon could destroy half the city. We have to lure him away from Domino if we want to defeat him. We have to take him somewhere where no one can get hurt."

"How is that even possible right?" asked Atticus as the gangs monsters continued to try to fend off Syrus, whom had jumped down to the ground once again, standing right before the gang. Dawn was breaking and the earliest lights of the sun could be seen over the horizon, preparing to illuminate the entire city.

"Jaden!" grunted the gargantuan ape.

"Oh no!" shouted Jaden as Syrus fire a blast which would destroy him and all his friends.

"If I can't have you than no one can!"

"Black Tyranno, hold him off!" ordered Tyranno as his favorite monsters rammed Syrus's barely knocking him aside. In retaliation, he slashed the dinosaur, casting him to the side.

As the huge blast of light blue energy fired from Syrus mouth, the gang feared for their lives, but to their surprise, something stopped the blast. It was Elemental Hero Neos.

"Jaden," struggled Neos as he tried to contain the blast. "You must defeat him. I know you will!"

"Neos!" screamed Jaden as his ace monster was consumed by the blast, barely stopping it.

"Well, it seems that someone had the nerve to interfere in my punishing of my former aniki!" shouted Syrus as he began to prepare another blast. Suddenly, something stopped him once again.

"Dark Magic Attack!"

A huge blast of purple energy smacked Syrus right in the head, infuriating him.

"What? Where'd that come from?" asked Jesse.

The gang looked behind them to see one of the most iconic duel monsters ever, floating in the air behind them. His violet armor shone in the city lights as his long lavender hair blew in the breeze. He held his staff in hand, prepared to fire once again. It was the Dark Magician.

"Guys… is that?" gasped Jaden.

"It is," confirmed Alexis.

"There's only one duelist who has that card! That means…"

"Good work, Mahad," came the voice of the greatest duelist to ever live, applauding his most trusted monster. He was tall and thin, wearing a black muscle shirt and his signature black vinyl pants. His dark hair was spiked with the few blonde bangs hanging above the forehead. It was Yugi Muto, The King of Games. He no longer had the Millennium Puzzle for it had been so many years since the fateful day when the spirit of the great pharaoh whom dwelled within him departed for the afterlife. The man standing before Jaden and his friends was Yugi, The King of Games.

"I sensed that you all needed help," began Yugi. "Syrus, it's time to duel! I call forth from heaven the Egyptian God Slifer the Sky Dragon and with it, red lightning erupted from the brightening sky as the god monster appeared before them. "Slifer, lay down your judgment on this enemy!"

"Rainbow Dragon, help him out!" commanded Jesse.

From both Slifer's and Rainbow Dragon's mouth burst a huge blast of energy that each hit Syrus square in the chest, obliterating him for good. With his dying breath, he called out to his beloved aniki.

"Jaden!"

"Good riddance, Syrus," said Jaden sternly.

Syrus was no more and it seemed as though peace would return to Domino. His body had disintegrated from the intensity of the attack and it looked a sif no one would ever be hearing from him again. Everyone looked at Yugi, whom was standing tall and proud. His presence seemed to captivate everyone's attention, surprising them.

"Is Syrus gone for good?" asked Atticus.

"I think so," said Jim.

"All thanks to him…" said Zane.

"It's nice to see you again, Zane," began Yugi. "Same to you, Jesse. How long's it been since last we met?"

"Too long," answered both simultaneously.

"Well, at least now I'm not Syrus' slave anymore," laughed Jaden.

"You're really going to have to explain to us what he tdid to you," said Tyranno.

"It's nothing you all couldn't save me from" smiled Jaden. "With Yugi's help of course!"

Yugi merely nodded before walking away, his monsters vanishing with him. While everyone had their heads turned to the huge pile of blue fur left over from Syrus destruction.

"Hey, Yugi, can I have your autogra…" asked Jaden before he realized that Yugi was no longer there.

"Oh, well…"

"Well, at least the world is safe… for now," said Tyranno.

"Yeah, I still can't believe all this happened and I'm sorry I put you guys through it," confessed Jaden.

"It's not your fault, Jaden," consoled Alexis. "Syrus was a maniac."

"You can say that again," said Jim.

"Well, the important thing is that he can't hurt us anymore," assured Jesse.

"Yeah. Hey look at the beautiful sunrise," said Jaden.

The sun was rising over the eastern horizon and it was the indication of a bright new day without all the terror brought about by the schemes the gang seemed to always be victim to, regardless of whatever they were.

**This story takes place before the events of the epilogue from the original "Syrus Vs. Jesse." PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
